


space doodles and liqour kisses

by Incertitude



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek goes to a party with Token and meets Craig Tucker.<br/>--</p><p>“You’re… Tweek? Right?” his voice was a bit nasally and deep, he also had a solo cup with the smell of straight tequila wafting in Tweek’s face.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied quietly.</p><p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	space doodles and liqour kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i write tweek calmer than he is in the show because the boys older and i sincerely doubt tweek would keep on meth if he found out what his parents were really giving to him or that his friends would just let it happen, yknow ?? character development. also he doesn't really stutter at all, he just talks really fast i've noticed.
> 
> i would really appreciate feedback on this story :) 
> 
> (sorry i made it rlly gay but i am gay so)
> 
> [pairings briefly showcased: wendy/bebe, clyde/token, and kenny/butters] hopefully its not overwhelming--- if it is i can re write it and delete the background stuff/
> 
> in this AU Tweek and Token are basically bffs and Craig is some popular kid

Tweek hardly wanted to go to this big party happening at Bebe’s house, yet he let Token fix him up with a pair of shredded skinny jeans and a baggy Nirvana shirt that has been worn and washed so many times that the fabric went soft. He stood in front of Token’s full body mirror studying himself as if he’d never see himself again, he had dark circles that were pretty much permanent, soft frowned lips, thick tousled blond hair that Token managed to make look nice.

“Come on, man,” Token spoke from the doorway as he sprayed on some more luxurious deodorant, “let’s go, I promise it’ll be fun dude,” he grinned with confidence.

Tweek just nodded and followed after his friend, he slid on his pair of worn out red sneakers and one of Token’s nice jackets to complete his outfit, then they were off walking toward Bebe’s house appreciating the cool summer air in the mountain town.

Tweek nibbled on his lip while they strode, Token occasionally bumping their arms together, “you think you’ll meet anyone worthwhile tonight?”

“Mm-mm,” Tweek sucked on his lip one last time, “I don’t think so,” he glanced at his friend admiring his strong jaw, “you?”

“Well, I’m gonna try to get with Clyde tonight, hopefully that’ll go well,” he shrugged a little though Tweek knew Token would be crushed if Clyde didn’t respond to his advances considering how long Token was primping, longer than Tweek that’s for sure.

“I think Clyde likes you,” he smiled a little, he frequently caught Clyde staring at Token from across the library, the jock couldn’t hide behind an upside down book forever.

“Really?” Token sounded hopeful, any form of encouragement went a long way with him, “and if you want to go home don’t be afraid to come back to me.”

“Okay,” Tweek wouldn’t ruin Token’s night like that so if he did want to leave he’d just unobtrusively walk home, Token was only worried because of that one time Tweek passed out outside during winter and woke up in the hospital under heated blankets.

When they got to Bebe’s they could already hear the music playing inside, some people outside smoking and ignoring everyone.

Inside was dimly lit with nice pastel shades, scattered glow sticks and tacked up Christmas lights, it smelled like assorted deodorant and fragrances laced with weed, “hey,” Token suddenly whispered into his ear, “if anyone asks about your outfit give me some credit,” he winked then scanned the room, “there’s Clyde, I’ll see you later Tweek,” he patted the blond then worked his way through the crowded house.

Tweek then stood by the door dumbly, he always ended up as Token’s fashion model one way or another, he put his hands in the leather jacket as he strode mouse-like into the kitchen where the booze table probably was and unsurprisingly he was right.

Roughly a meter away Bebe was leaning against a wall chatting with Wendy secretively, Tweek waved when the curly haired blonde caught his gaze, she had cute braces and showed them proudly when she smiled.

Tweek exhaled quietly as he got a solo cup from a stack pouring some Sour Puss raspberry into it, out of all the liquor he’s sampled he always comes back to Sour Puss quickly becoming fond of it, once he got his drink he sipped at it as he wandered around the place trying to find a place to sit and play with his phone that had tape over the cameras.

It was starting to get warm however he kept the jacket on anyways, soon he paced upstairs gazing at pictures on the wall as he passed them, one was of Bebe and Wendy at the beach wearing bikinis and holding hands, another was Bebe as a baby with a small patch of blond hair. He paused in the middle of the stairs seeing something move in the corner of his eye, when he looked up his eyes met with pretty blue ones, darker than his own.

“Oh,” Tweek squeaked, “hi,” he tried smiling despite feeling sweat forming on his forehead.

“You’re… Tweek? Right?” his voice was a bit nasally and deep, he also had a solo cup with the smell of straight tequila wafting in Tweek’s face.

“Yeah,” he replied quietly, he wondered if he could just turn and walk away, maybe desperate enough to enter Clyde and Token’s clearly intimate conversation they were having at the armrest of a couch.

“I’m Craig,” he took another step getting closer to Tweek, he was already really tall, towering over Tweek despite hunching his shoulders a bit, “we go to the same school but we don’t have classes together.”

Tweek nervously drank his Sour Puss enjoying the way his tongue felt thick under rapidly producing saliva, his jaw clenching nicely, “I see you around,” usually only in the hallways or when he was rummaging around in his locker loudly after the school bell rang.

“You wanna hang out with me tonight?” Craig leaned on the rail when people walked by, his head tilted against the wall next to a picture of Bebe’s school picture before braces, Craig appeared absolutely calm which is what he always looked like at school.

Tweek didn’t see anything too bad with having some actual company or the fact he was with the popular Craig Tucker, he dug his socked foot into the soft carpet covered stairs, “sure.”

“C’mon let’s head to Bebe’s bedroom, she has this awesome window seat,” he turned around a little bit unsteady but he continued on with Tweek on his tail.

When they opened the room decorated whimsically with fairy lights Tweek was relieved not to see a horn dog couple fucking on the made bed, when they shut the door Craig knocked a couple pillows off the wide window seat, he sat on one end pretzel crossing long legs, “come,” he patted the other end.

Slowly Tweek eased himself down in front of Craig, their knees touching though Craig’s knees kinda outstretched Tweek’s.

“What’re you drinking?” Craig asked eyeing Tweek’s cup filled with bright red.

“Sour Puss,” Tweek’s voice was a little pitchy; it was odd sitting in Babe’s fairy light room with one of the popular boys in his senior class, with minimal effort Craig could get any chick possible, Tweek always overheard conversations about how girls would love to fuck him—he got goosebumps thinking about it.

“Sweet,” Craig nodded, “I got a bit of tequila,” he shook his half empty cup letting it slosh around before taking a big gulp and exhaling loudly, Tweek took a quiet sip of his own drink to make up of for Craig in some way.

“What are you going to do after we graduate?” Tweek asked fully knowing anyone would hate this question; he was merely hoping it’d help him figure out his own messed up life.

“I’m not even really sure, I have this huge stack of all these colleges I can probably go to but it’s just too fast for me y’know?” he drank more.

Tweek was glad Craig didn’t ask him the same thing, he probably saw Tweek was just as clueless too, the heat got to Tweek so he shrugged off Token’s jacket after slipping his phone in his lap quickly, some of his drink splashing onto his wrist while the jacket fell off his wrist and to the floor. Thoughtlessly Tweek boldly licked the red speckles on his pale wrist, Craig openly watching closely, downstairs filled with one of The Neighbourhood’s tender songs that trickled upstairs into the room that two boys sat in.

Craig got off the window seat shamelessly digging in Bebe’s desk, he came back holding a blue pen with a fluffy top, he once again settled down in front of Tweek, “what’s that?” Tweek asked already knowing what it is; he just wants to know what Craig was planning.

“Nothing,” Craig said regardless of obviously having some plan with it.

Tweek drank a little faster when Craig coolly stared at him, it was embarrassing, to say the least, to have such daring attention.

“Give me your hand,” Craig requested after downing his whole cup, he set the empty solo down on the floor while holding out an open hand patiently.

Tweek without any protesting just placed the back of his wrist in Craig’s hot palm, the air was peaceful as Craig gripped his wrist gently, and his other hand readied the blue pen. It felt soothing as the blue gel tip glided over the thin skin of his wrist; Craig drew tiny stars around Tweek’s branching veins then started to draw planets after nodding at the precisely placed stars seemingly pleased with the outcome, “won’t this be toxic to my blood?” Tweek asked when he felt a little paranoia seep into his temple.

“No, that’s a myth, large portions will but this is just a small fraction,” he murmured calmly.

Now the moment arose for Tweek to admire Craig, he had dark thick perfect eyebrows, he also wasn’t wearing his signature blue chullo hat revealing tousled black hair with bangs pushed to the side on his forehead, his face was nice and angular too, Tweek especially liked his sharp nose. He leaned his head against the cool window letting Craig draw on his skinny arm. As Tweek tried to take another drink he found himself holding an empty cup with the lingering scent of raspberry, he leaned over gradually and set his cup next to Craig’s soundlessly.

When Tweek leaned back up Craig was watching him again, “what?” he asked.

“Hold your arms out, wrist next to wrist,” Craig took Tweek’s wrists levitating them evenly next to each other, doodled arm next to his clear arm, Craig’s touch brushing over Tweek’s elbows, “hold it.”

Tweek obediently held his arms over their crossed legs, pale skin peeking out the holes of his jeans while black jeans were lightly stretched over Craig’s legs, the blond observed as Craig fished his phone out swiping up for his camera before holding it above Tweek’s arms taking a hefty amount of pictures, Craig had a nice phone case with an alien on it with the phrase ‘I don’t believe in humans’ bending around it.

“Cool,” Craig murmured as he looked through the pictures he took, Tweek lowered his arms back down onto their legs, it was weirdly grounding touching Craig’s legs as the taller speedily tapped through the apps on his phone, “I’m posting it on Instagram, the lighting in here is… superb,” he announced already knowing what Tweek was pondering.

After putting his phone away Craig focused back on Tweek, he had a slightly different expression this time, he still looked like drunken warmth but his glazed eyes quivered as he took in the details of Tweek’s soft angled face.

“What is it now…?” Tweek muttered, he could feel his blood boil yet again, it was awkward to be stared at.

“Come here,” Craig shamelessly reached out to hold Tweek’s jaw, his thumb running over the blond peach fuzz on the corner of Tweek’s jaw while long fingers curled around the back of Tweek’s neck and in thick hair.

Suddenly his head was turned to the side and the feeling cool gel was gliding over his cheek bone followed, he didn’t know what Craig was drawing this time but he was letting this happen anyway, it felt right, it felt _good_.

“There,” Craig had a little lopsided grin as his thumb discreetly caressed the soft peach fuzz, “this is a good look for you Tweeker boy,” his voice gradually went lower, “close your eyes.”

Tweek did.

After a minute he opened his eyes to see Craig staring _, did he take more pictures?_  Tweek felt a little bit uneasy with pictures of his face however Token always told him he could be an actual model and that his dark circles were attractive on him. Whatever that meant.

Moments passed as they stared each other in the eye this time, Craig was a little drunk, Tweek was slightly buzzed, and they both inclined toward each other as Craig let the weightless pen drop to the floor. Their noses slid past each other, Tweek’s button nose touching Craig’s cheek when their lips pressed together warmly, then their tongues licked together and all Tweek could taste was tequila, he wondered if the kiss tasted differently to Craig.

He hoped he tasted good.

Tweek sucked on Craig’s tongue and the inky haired male sighed against Tweek as their kiss got deeper, Tweek’s eyes slid shut as Craig’s fingers went into his hair gripping it subtly, their head angling for a better breathless kiss. With a whimper Tweek’s shaky hands ran up Craig’s neck to cup their jaws making their kiss private and also to feel the strength in Craig’s jaw as he controlled the kiss.

They pulled away instantly with heavy pants when the door swung open, both males wiped their mouths looking at the doorway expecting a pissed off Bebe but instead found Kenny and Butters staring wide eyed at them.

“Well, well, _well_ , look what we have here,” Kenny spoke in some mocking motherly tone as his arm hugged a pink Butters to his side.

Craig rolled his eyes while Tweek felt his boner die from how nervous he got because he was just caught with Craig’s tongue down his throat.

“Ain’t this the gayest party ever?” Kenny asked rhetorically, he sounded pretty calm, “a gay party for the gay teens of South Park,” he smiled, “oh well, no shame, pleasure is pleasure right? No matter who it comes from,” he leaned more into Butters who flushed a deep red, Kenny made it sound like Butters was just some fling regardless of the fact the two were exclusively dating for a while now.

Craig speedily stacked the empty solo cups as he stood up motioning for Tweek to get up too, the blond grabbing his phone and Token’s jacket as he got up.

“Whoa, Tucker, no need to leave, I respect your dibs on this room. I was just looking for a vacant place with Butterfree to—y’know,” he grinned cockily while Butters took his turn to roll his eyes.

“Yeah I know,” Craig laughed a little, “but we were just planning to leave, so, all yours.”

“Alright,” Kenny stepped into the room pulling Butters along, “we’ll take good care of this room.”

Craig took Tweek’s slim hand leading him out of the bedroom after tossing his cups in a pink garbage bin sitting next to Bebe’s desk.

“Take care!” Kenny called from the doorway, “be safe and use condoms!”

Craig waved the comment off but squeezed Tweek’s hand a little tighter.

“Where will we go?” Tweek bit onto his lip while his fingertips tapped on the back of Craig’s hand.

“Uh, my car is parked outside but I’m pretty drunk, sobering pretty quickly? I’m gonna get some more drinks and we can walk to my house—is that okay?” he looked at Tweek but the blond stared at his own feet while they got off the last step of the stairs.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he licked his lips remembering that Craig’s lips touched them only a few minutes ago.

“Want anything to drink?”

“Agh,” he furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember the other bottled drinks he saw, “Smirnoff ice?”

“Nice,” he let go of Tweek’s hand as Tweek hoped he wouldn’t let go, “I’ll be right back, meet you outside?”

Tweek bobbed his head then watched the tall teen stride out of his sight, he licked his lips again as he pulled on Token’s jacket and put his phone away, after putting on his shoes he strolled outside loving the cool air on his overheated skin. What an interesting night.

A minute later Craig jogged outside with a laugh, he had two bottles of Smirnoff ice and two bottles of Twisted Tea, “I do believe we are set, can you hold two?” he offered two bottles and Tweek took them instantly.

They paced along the sidewalk each holding two bottles, “do we even need these many?” Tweek asked.

“Of course, the plan is to wind down in my room, drink these bad girls and have a good time,” he exhaled brilliantly, “and hopefully we can do other things,” he said a little more quietly.

Tweek almost tripped but then kept walking behind Craig who strode a bit longer than Tweek, Craig’s father was probably one of the tallest people in their town so it made sense for Craig to be one of the tallest boys in their senior class, “ _other things_ ,” Tweek squeaked.

Tweek hasn’t really experienced the butterfly feeling all people in love described before but now he could feel it, a tickle in his body that made his mood flutter happily in his chest, the walk wasn’t that long to Craig’s house, Tweek kept extra close when they got into the lightless house with a little shake of Craig’s keychain. They both kicked off their shoes as Craig explained his family went to visit some relatives that Craig hated thus the reason he’s been home alone, the house was quiet with no music, no lights, no weed and perfume aroma, just the sound of their footsteps and creaking floorboards accompanying their steps.

 “I never really have anyone special over so my room is kinda, um, messy,” he kicked some dirty clothes into one pile in the corner then set the drinks down on his cluttered desk, Tweek just took in the unfamiliar room as he set the drinks he was holding down too.

 “Sorry it’s sort of dark,” he went to the tall lamp next to his desk turning it on with a tiny click, “welcome to my humble abode,” he opened his arms presenting his typical messy teenager room, Tweek just snickered a little earning a sheepish grin from the still kind of drunk teen.

It smelled clean overall with some hints of deodorant or cologne probably from when Craig got ready for the party, he had a couple posters of Star Trek, a solar system poster, and a wrinkled PSY poster barely clinging to the wall, some glow in the dark star stickers next to faded old ones that would probably take some paint off the wall if someone made an attempt to remove them.

Craig shook off his jacket then he dug around in his desk drawer before pulling out a metal Enterprise bottle opener, “check this out,” he showed Tweek briefly before using it to open two bottles of Smirnoff Ice, “it costed a pretty penny but I love it, it was bummer to leave it here,” he set the opener down and handed an open bottle to Tweek who took it gently, “I wanted to show it off.”

Tweek savoured the cool taste when he took his first sip; it was cute how Craig could just openly talk about his interests.

“Want to sit on my bed?” he turned the lamp knob again to make the light dimmer for a more relaxing effect.

“Sure,” Tweek took his jacket off leaving his phone in the pocket.

Craig moved his laptop away that had an astronaut decal on it with the Apple symbol in the helmet space, Tweek’s own laptop was littered with decal so it was refreshing to see such a cleanly decorated laptop.

“So, what do you think you’re gonna do after school?” Craig asked as he leaned back against the wall, Tweek was sitting near the end of the bed by his window.

Tweek internally screamed, he knew the question would come back to bite him, “I’m just thinking of… leaving for a while, road trip, soul searching,” he nervously swallowed his drink faster than usual while Craig would occasionally take a swig of his own, “or I might open my own coffee shop,” he confessed, he never shared that dream with anyone, not even Token.

Craig moved his leg over so it overlapped Tweek’s legs giving him the comforting weight of his stretched leg, “the sounds fun man, maybe I can come with you, I can even design your cups…  do you have any plans for your coffee shop?” Craig tapped his fingers on his bottle.

Tweek shut his eyes slowly breathing, he envisioned his coffee shop, “if I manage to open it in a warm place I’d love to decorate it with plants, I love plants, and of course I’ll complete an actual barista course to make the best drinks.”

“Any specific name for it…?” Craig’s voice was a few notches lower showing he was interested in Tweek’s clearly deep and thought out vision.

“I was thinking of calling it ‘ _Pretty Thoughts Café’_ ,” Tweek tittered a little, it was ironically a contradiction to his own twisted thoughts from the past that ate him from the inside, “it’ll be a nice space, the type of place people would take pictures of for their blog,” he thought of the inky haired teen that shifted closer, “or Instagram,” he slowly opened his eyes looking at Craig who just beamed at him.

The butterflies came again.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes trailing over Tweek’s face making the blond confused, _was he beautiful or was his dream coffee shop beautiful?_ Both of the possibilities made him giddy.

Craig took their empty bottles placing them on the floor then put the objects littering his bed off too, Tweek just watched with his knees lifted to his chest.

“Come here,” Craig reached his hand out, the moment Tweek took the offered hand Craig pulled the lithe blond lowering him down onto his bed as they kissed again.

Tweek ran his fingers through thick hair as their lips puckered against each other, his lips opening simply following the movement of Craig’s soft lips, Tweek inhaled against Craig when the taller male slipped his hands under the baggy shirt Tweek wore caressing the silky skin of his stomach and chest that soon became covered with goosebumps.

Tweek made soft noises as Craig sensually and gradually stripped Tweek of his clothes leaving the blond in his briefs nearly bare for his eyes to see; Tweek’s legs thin enough to sport a cute thigh gap with his knees together. The blond took his lip between his teeth while eyeing Craig who made a show of stripping himself flexing his muscles he’s been earning from his job that required heavy lifting daily, though he secretly worked out too, they both laughed when Craig fell backwards while yanking his jeans off clearly a little ruffled.

When they regained themselves Craig slotted himself between Tweek’s knees as they started to kiss more, Craig’s lips dragging down Tweek’s cheek and his neck where he suckled gently moving areas from time to time, it didn’t really hurt so he probably wasn’t leaving any marks knowing that they will both be hounded with questions the next day.

Tweek shut his eyes relishing the pleasure Craig took his time giving making sure he touched every part of Tweek, the blond held his breath as he felt his briefs being drawn down with warm fingers, past shaky knees and ankles, he exhaled deeply as Craig’s wide hands ran up his thighs and over his hips groping his pliable flesh. The blond could feel his erection throb as Craig breathed over it hotly.

“ _Mmh!_ ” Tweek moaned out, his hands automatically finding Craig’s head to bury his fingers in plentiful messy hair, the male grabbed the base of his cock lifting it up while his tongue pressed against the spongy head of Tweek’s erection smearing the forming pre come, “oh-oh god,” Tweek’s eyebrows pressed together as Craig immediately started to bob his head on the already leaking cock while pulling Tweek’s foreskin down to touch more sensitive skin.

His hands tugged a little on Craig’s hair leading to the teen slowing his pace but he added suction and somehow it felt even better, his hips quivered while his knees kept safely spread, the blond scared of suddenly squashing Craig’s head if he felt too excited. Craig continued to give Tweek what he deserved, his tongue feeling every detail of Tweek’s cock, pre come leaking onto Craig’s tongue that the teen willingly swallowed while making obscene noises.

The noises were too much for Tweek to listen to, the blond took his hands back to run through his own hair, Craig was moaning and making all kinds of wet sounds as he nodded his head, each sound made the slender teen flush more deeply, his palms covering his ears to muffle the noises feeling really embarrassed.

When Tweek peeked down Craig was staring right up at him while his lips pulled off the blonds’ dick to rub his lips down the side trailing his saliva.

“No _, ngh!_ ” Tweek’s legs twitched, “I’m going to come,” he whispered erratically, his cock shuddering in Craig’s hand looking more red and swollen than before, “ah!” Tweek huffed when Craig started to jerk him, his hand slippery with his spit as he worked his fist up and down twisting it a little for more sensation.

Tweek covered his face and fell back into the pillows, his hips felt like they were on fire as his stomach tightened pleasantly, he tried to hold back his orgasm longer but Craig started to bob his head on the tip while jerking off the base, it was only a matter of seconds until Tweek’s hips shuddered and his come spurted onto Craig’s tongue, the older teen happily swallowing the blonds’ seed making more lewd sounds seemingly for show.

Afterwards Tweek felt like lead, like he was nothing even though he knew he was something, he felt like he was everything, his droopy eyes fuzzily focused on Craig as the tall teen moved over Tweek kissing his nose and the corner of his mouth, “can I kiss you kiss you?” Craig murmured, his hips pressing down rubbing his trapped erection against Tweek, his thin boxers left nothing to his imagination.

“Of course,” Tweek replied, they kissed slowly just enjoying each other, Tweek slid his arms around Craig’s shoulders appreciating how sturdy his body felt on him, another human in this unkind world was holding him and dare he say loving him?

Tweek’s heart was thundering as he ran his hands down to Craig’s broad hips to the waistband of his boxers, it was unbelievable how soft and taut his skin was, he could feel the strength of his muscles as he shifted out of his boxers. Craig’s cock was tall and heavy against Tweek’s thigh.

“I want you so badly, Tweek,” Craig spoke against the shell of Tweek’s ear causing the shivers that danced down Tweek’s spin, his cock already starting to swell in active interest.

Tweek rubbed his nose into Craig’s hair smelling the faint shampoo that clung on to his strands, when he gazed up he just noticed the faintly glowing stars littering the ceiling above them some even resembling a couple famous constellation that the blond could recall from binge learning online, Tweek smiled to himself as Craig rubbed his face against his neck purposely and seconds later he was placing kisses around his Adam’s apple then on his collar bone while he caressed the blonds’ hips.

Craig leaned to the side swiftly digging in the drawer of his nightstand, when he settled back down between Tweek’s legs he didn’t waste time to pour lube out onto his slightly curled fingers, the blond breathed a little slower as Craig smeared the cool lube between his asscheeks, the blond made a noise at the back of his throat as he took one of Craig’s pillows hugging it mostly to hide his face.

Craig just grinned happily at the cute teen in his bed, his other hand wrapped around Tweek’s renewed erection jerking it leisurely while he slid a finger into the heat of the blonds’ ass feeling the walls that tightened around the intruding finger, pre dripped from Craig’s cock while his shifted closer, Tweek’s thighs quivered on top of Craig’s own thighs.

Tweek whimpered and huffed into the pillow stained with the scent of a boy, his body felt jittery as Craig continued to jerk him off and adding a finger, Tweek didn’t even know how many fingers Craig had inside already but he was enjoying every second Craig massaged his inner walls while occasionally adding more lube for ease.

Tweek jolted when Craig pressed against something inside of him that made his stomach clench wildly and his cock jump, “oh, _Jesus_ ,” Tweek shoved the pillow aside gaining Craig’s wide stare, his pupils looked so fat and excited, “please, dude,” he gulped as he glanced down seeing Craig’s wrist between his thighs while his other hand squeezed the base of his cock, what caught Tweek’s attention more was Craig’s thick erection standing proudly, it twitched a bit when the blond observed it taking in the long vain running along the side.

“Please?” Craig repeated with a strained voice.

Tweek raised his head, when they were caught in each other’s’ gaze the room became hotter, he couldn’t even breathe, “please,” Tweek’s voice cracked, “fuck me already,” he exhaled as he clenched the bedsheets.

Craig pulled out his fingers watching Tweek’s hole clench at the loss, “fuck,” Craig shut his eyes for a moment to breathe strongly, when he opened his eyes he ducked in to kiss Tweek again, their lips just pressing together for a few seconds.

Tweek panted while watching Craig rub lube over his swollen cock, the inky haired male moved closer stopping Tweek’s breath when the head of his cock brushed over Tweek’s balls, “you can grab me if it hurts or tell me when to stop,” Craig softly instructed with a wavering voice, both obviously virgins and seeing this as a big step.

Tweek nodded, his unsteady hands grasped Craig’s shoulders feeling them move as Craig put a hand on the bed while his head dropped so he can peer down between their bodies, Tweek tried to make himself relax further when he felt the head of Craig’s cock pressing against his asshole, the blond let out a shaken exhalation when the head of Craig’s cock finally pushed past the ring of muscles—it felt unexpectedly good, it sent tingles in his body.

Tweek’s mouth hung open when Craig looked up at him with a reddened face, their lips clumsily slid together, the blond eagerly accepting the invasion of Craig’s tongue, he gasped into Craig’s mouth as the older sunk himself further in the tight virgin heat of Tweek’s ass, his hands sliding up the backs of Tweek’s thighs to push them up, the back of blonds’ knees resting in the crooks of Craig’s elbows when the taller male pushed himself all the way inside.

He could feel Craig’s balls against him, it was a numbing pleasure yet he could feel every detail of Craig’s cock that was leaking pre inside, “holy f-fu..” Craig pushed closer, “I don’t think I can last long,” he laughed against Tweek’s mouth, “you feel so amazing.”

Tweek’s eyes shut when he smiled into Craig’s cheek, “we got forever,” his heart fluttered when Craig’s breath fell onto his lips, their mouth moving together while Craig began to roll his hips heavily focusing on pleasuring Tweek though the blond was already feeling drunk on pleasure.

Tweek’s erection rubbed and leaked against his stomach when Craig rearranged the blonds’ legs over his shoulders while his hands pressed to the bed on each side of Tweek trapping the blond officially, unnoticed tears trailed from Tweek’s eyes when Craig picked up speed thrusting faster and grunting into Tweek’s neck while the blond moaned with abandon knowing full well they were alone in the house.

Who would have believed that Craig Tucker would be banging Tweek at the end of the night? _Everyone probably._  

Tweek’s eyebrows pressed together as he purposely whined with pleasure into Craig’s ear enjoying every stutter and groan Craig gave in return, Tweek’s voice affecting his movements and sounds significantly.

“You’re killin me,” his forehead pressed to Tweek’s ear, the taller male sweating with effort as he gave a few more deep thrust that made Tweek’s legs tense and shift against his neck, he was seriously savouring how flexible the lithe blond was.

Slowly Craig sat back sliding Tweek’s legs down over his thighs, both of them panting,

Craig ran his fingers through his hair, his thick black hair staying in the messy shape thanks to his sweat, Tweek bit the side of his lip as he watched—Craig had a cute forehead and his thick eyebrows more noticeable.

Craig smiled childishly, “what are you looking at?” he teased as he pushed Tweek’s clingy bangs back earning a kiss to his wrist, “wanna change positions?”

Tweek thought about it for a second then shook his head, “no…” he replied a meekly, he wanted to see Craig’s face, he was getting addicted to the way Craig would gaze down at him.

Craig licked his lips with a small breathless laugh, “okay, baby,” he moved over Tweek with his hands on either side of Tweek’s shoulders.

When Craig said ‘baby’ it made Tweek shiver in excitement, he hugged Craig closer when he started to roll his hips again, he transitioned into harsher thrusts that shocked whimpers from Tweek’s throat and caused his fatty parts to jiggle. Tweek grazed his teeth over the damp skin of Craig’s neck when his orgasm was climbing, “ _Craig, Craig_ ,” he whined hoping Craig would catch that he was going to come, Tweek’s stomach was doing flips and his hips were on fire.

Craig gracelessly grabbed Tweek’s asscheek squeezing it while his thrusting became more precise trying to find the spot that would make Tweek feel amazing.

Tweek’s legs jerked into Craig a little when he was hitting him just right, “J-Jesus!” Tweek’s mouth opened while his head fell back into the pillows, his back arching perfectly as Craig continued to assault his fuck spot, his loud wail came out strangled and absolutely heavenly as his thick come gushed onto the rolls of his stomach.

Craig even whimpered too, his body shaking as he wrapped an arm under Tweek’s waist hugging him tight while his hips thrusted erratically until he started to come inside, he babbled into Tweek’s jaw as he slowed down his pace with tight thighs.

Tweek was breathless at the feeling of Craig’s come filling him, his whole body was quivering, and Craig embraced Tweek as they both gained back their energy slowly.

☆✮☽✮☆

With an afterglow and buzz of excitement they both made it to the bathroom to clean up, Tweek wearing a worn out NASA tee and baggy boxers, Craig was also gracious enough to use his moms’ hairspray to set the slightly smudged doodles on Tweek’s arm so they would last longer.

With the lights out letting the glow in the dark stars do their thing Tweek was tucked against Craig’s chest on the bed while the tall male played with Tweek’s even wilder hair, it was comforting to have Craig touch him repetitively, a blanket pulled up to their shoulders, the room heavily smelled like sex and sweat.

 “I’ve wanted you for a long time,” his voice tickled the back of Tweek’s neck.

Tweek paused, “a long time?” he questioned with a little croak to his voice, he felt a delightful fuzzy feeling swirl in his tummy when Craig’s thigh pressed up under Tweeks thighs.

“I mean, yeah,” he sighed softly with relief, “I always see you, who could ever miss you? Fly away blond hair, always with Token, and an adorable laugh that I’d be lucky to hear in the hallways..”

Tweek could feel his ears burn while he nervously played with the blanket, Craig could feel the tug on the blanket, his arm slowly moved over Tweek’s arm to slip his fingers between Tweek’s slender knuckles know squeezing his slight hand.

Tweek hummed gently when he felt sleep creeping up, “I’ve always noticed you too Craig.”

Craig squeezed Tweek’s hand tighter.

☆✮☽✮☆

It was rumoured that the morning after graduation Tweek and Craig packed up and left South Park in a truck Craig has been fixing up in the shop he worked at. After the disappearance pictures of Tweek in the passenger seat of Craig’s truck, and outside looking at the scenery, and breakfast at random diners practically filled up Craig’s Instagram despite the blonds’ persistent protests, _they’ll do just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? requests? erosuuki.tumblr.com
> 
> if im being honest ive had a really shit day and i wanted to thank you for reading my fic <3
> 
> AND and, Craig drew a planet under Tweek's eye, and he also took a picture of Tweek when he closed his eyes, those pictures he posted on his instagram earning lots of hearts tbh tweek is perf. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending came out odd, I might return to change it.
> 
> I DID NOT EXPECT THIS FIC TO BE SO LONG
> 
> please please plEASE have mercy!


End file.
